


Penny Tossing

by Mustangsflame



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsflame/pseuds/Mustangsflame
Summary: “What’d you wish for?” Connor said, after a couple minutes, leaning over a bit to keep his voice at a hushed tone, making Evan snort.“I can’t tell you, that’d ruin the wish.” He responded, glancing over at Connor. The pair locked eyes for a split second, Connor’s cheeks going pink.





	Penny Tossing

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr prompt lmao
> 
> also hey! my first fic posted! apologies for weird spacing issues

Okay, so maybe neither of them realized it was a date. You can go to the movies with your friend, right? And you can lean your head on their shoulder while you’re watching the movie, there’s nothing gay about that, right? Who was Connor kidding, of course it was gay. 

The realization seemed to dawn on Evan as they exited the movie theatre. Connor could tell by the way Evan gasped and fell a half-step behind Connor. Connor slowed down a bit to let Evan catch up, glancing over to make sure he didn’t just lose his only friend to the mild crowd.

Evan caught up quickly and they kept walking till they got to a small fountain plaza right around the corner, Connor grabbing change from his pocket and tossing a few pennies in before giving the rest to Evan. Evan smiled and tossed a few coins as well.

It was a quiet moment between them, standing side by side and tossing coins into the water.

“What’d you wish for?” Connor said, after a couple minutes, leaning over a bit to keep his voice at a hushed tone, making Evan snort. 

“I can’t tell you, that’d ruin the wish.” He responded, glancing over at Connor. The pair locked eyes for a split second, Connor’s cheeks going pink.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Connor bargained, making Evan glance away and giggle.

“Only if you tell me first.” 

“Okay… I wished I could hold your hand.” Connor made a bold move, but it payed off in the end as Evan’s eyes widened and he blushed. 

“Evan, can I hold your hand?” Connor almost repeated, Evan smiling and nodding. 

Connor moved a little closer and grabbed Evan’s hand. They were a bit sweaty, which Evan looked ashamed about, but Connor just squeezed his hand in reassurance. He didn’t mind.

“So, what was yours?” Connor asked, leaning in and bumping Evan’s shoulder with his own.

“Oh...Well, I...I wished to kiss… you.” Evan mumbled out, now looking down at his own feet anxiously. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Connor asked, pulling Evan’s eyes up from the ground in surprise.

Connor couldn’t get another word out before Evan swung his arms around Connor’s neck and pressed his lips against Connor’s. They both smiled into the kiss, having to pull away because both of them were giggling too much. 

In that short moment, Connor had never felt happier.


End file.
